In environments (e.g. warehouses) in which substantial numbers of wireless devices, such as handheld barcode scanners, are deployed, the devices are typically connected to a wireless network deployed within the warehouse. When the network suffers an outage (e.g. due to power loss within the warehouse), the wireless devices typically attempt to reconnect to the wireless network. Such reconnection attempts may have a negative impact on the wireless network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.